


Scales

by mintedmango



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Student Reader, alligator - Freeform, alligator hybrid, alligator hybrid kihyun, cursing, kihyun hybrid, kihyun x reader - Freeform, vocal coach kihyun, yoon kihyun x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: In your hands, you clutch a tiny piece of paper that has an address scribbled onto it, looking up to see where you are headed, the last house on the block. It was a nice neighborhood and a sunny day (with a slight breeze - your favorite), no kids running around for it was lunchtime on a weekday, giving you the freedom to scamper back to college if you so desire. The path leading up to the porch of the tall, nice-looking house at the end of the dead-end street, was well kept and tidy, no weeds or stray flowers blossoming through the cracks of the separated stones. You glanced nervously up and down from the paper as you step up onto the gorgeous white-painted porch.





	Scales

In your hands, you clutch a tiny piece of paper that has an address scribbled onto it, looking up to see where you are headed, the last house on the block. It was a nice neighborhood and a sunny day (with a slight breeze - your favorite), no kids running around for it was lunchtime on a weekday, giving you the freedom to scamper back to college if you so desire. The path leading up to the porch of the tall, nice-looking house at the end of the dead-end street, was well kept and tidy, no weeds or stray flowers blossoming through the cracks of the separated stones. You glanced nervously up and down from the paper as you step up onto the gorgeous white-painted porch. 

image  
You inhale sharply once you take the final step, a sense of dread fills you as you stalk cautiously up to the cherry colored front door.

Miss Kim said that he was the best vocal coach in town. Actually, she said he is a pretty known worldwide throughout the nation, being the cream of the crop, perfect for training you for your last semester in music theory. You nod your head to yourself, internal monologue whispering out into the void of your mind as you raise your closed fist to the door, preparing to knock. He knows you’re coming, you called him two days ago. Just knock! It’ll be fine! You inhale again, body going rigid with worry. Miss Kim also said this man was a hybrid, a pretty rare one in fact. 

Your arm slips from the door, falling back to your side as you stand there, staring off into space at the shiny red paint, getting consumed by your thoughts.

Sure, you knew they existed. Hybrids thrived and lived among humans with no problem, but you had never seen one in real life. Not in the small town you grew up in, not in the tiny college town you are currently at, and certainly not in your small apartment building. 

You shake your head, willing away the spiraling thoughts about the unknown as your arm shoots back up and you knock upon the vibrant door. Everything will be fine…

It takes only a moment or two until your new vocal instructor is at the door, with heavy footsteps and a rushed “Coming!” being shouted beyond the wooden barrier. You look down, consumed with worry once again. What if you are walking right into a trap? What if Miss Kim is a serial killer and has sent you to be maimed by a rare hybrid? The door clicks open, and you suck in a breath. Oh my god. You look up from his feet to his slender torso in slow motion. His feet were clad in expensive shoes (designer, you are sure) up to his dark trousers to his casual forest green dress shirt complete with a Lacoste tie with a little alligator on the bottom of it up to his face. 

You feel the air leave your body as he grins down at you. He was handsome, yes, his face soft and gentle looking, but what you couldn’t stop staring at were his teeth. A pearly white row on the top and bottom of his mouth, some jutting out beyond his lips, slotted in his gums making him appear terrifying and more menacing than anything your mind could come up with. 

“Y/N?” He asks, voice light and airy with a little lisp in his speech, a stark contrast to those giant teeth hanging off his plush lips. You can only nod, not fully knowing what he could possibly be yet. Not to mention you were positively shell shocked by the sight of the first hybrid you’ve ever met. “Yoo Kihyun. A pleasure.” His grin grows on his sweet face. “Come in.” He beckons with a wave of his hand that you now notice were pointed, long extended fingers making them look like claws. Claws…

Once he turns around and ushers you into his home, you fear your heart may stop beating. Sure, you wanted a quick chance to look at his behind because all things considered, he was a handsome fellow. But there - right there - in the crook of his lower back was… a long dark green tail…with raised bumps and spike-looking things littering the spine all the way to the tip complete with leather-like, rough skin. A dinosaur? No, that’s impossible, you think as you follow him the best you could without stepping on the thick appendage that was jutting out of his body. Or was it not a far fetched thought? Hybrids exist in this world, shouldn’t dinosaur hybrids be able to exist, too? 

Is it rude to ask what he is? 

“Have a seat anywhere, I’ll be right back. I need to brew the tea before you start warm-ups.” Kihyun guides you to a simple yet well-furnished sitting room complete with a sleek black grand piano, a chaise lounge, and several different leather couches adorning the space. His walls have beautiful paintings of lush greens and plants mostly along with his certifications and degrees for being a vocal teacher and a respected member of the singing community. Didn’t Miss Kim say they were classmates at the same college you are attending? You can’t remember. A giant ornate carpet woven with bright, vivid colors conceals most of the wooden floor. You continue to look around the room, walking around as you hear him humming to himself in the kitchen while you admire the decor and how warm the sun felt pouring in the giant space. This man has good taste. You sit on one of the leather sofas, sinking into the cool fabric. Very good, indeed. 

A lamp and a picture frame sitting under the shade rests on the table next to you, the dinosaur-man and fellow hybrids smiling in the picture. Seven in total. You reach for the delicate frame, cradling it as you did not want to shatter the heavy frame that housed such a carefree picture. Your eyes rake over the seven, standing in line with uniforms clothing their bodies, looking like they were getting ready for a competition. You can clearly see that one with white hair is some sort of fox or jacket hybrid with orange eyes and furry ears. The two taller ones look to be a bear and a turtle, respectively, but you can’t be for sure. There’s a man with orange hair and faint stripes covering his body reminding you of a tiger, a big beefy man has hair covering most of his face and body leading you to believe he was some sort of ape, and the one with dark hair that is beaming has his long tongue flopped out of his wide-open mouth, looking like a puppy-man with those perky ears and tail if you’ve ever seen one. And then there’s the dinosaur-man at the end of the line. 

You almost gasp but refrain, seeing the younger version of the crocodile-like man grinning his signature toothy grin at the camera. Though, you feel he’s looking directly at you. 

His eyes bore straight into your soul, swirls of golden yellows and flecked with pools of amber pierce through the glass of the frame and straight to your core, making you clench around nothing. He was absolutely breathtaking. Sure he was the shortest in the group, but he was also the most commanding of power. Especially with those eyes. He also looked like he hasn’t aged a bit, though you didn’t know when this was taken. Your fingertips brushing over his caramel-colored hair that was slicked back in the picture. 

Good genes, perhaps? You want to snort. He’s mixed with an animal and lived this long, of course, he’s got good genes, Y/N. 

God, he was handsome, you gulp, fingers still lingering over the expensive frame. The eyes of a deadly predator twinkle at you in your hands and you can’t look away. Correction, he IS beautiful. 

“Unfortunately,” You jump at the sound of the light, breathy male voice behind you, almost dropping the picture in the process of spinning around to see your grinning vocal coach. “I missed the cute bus. I’m not as appealing as some of my furry friends.” He sets down the tea tray, two cups with murky steaming liquid in them on the marbled board, pointing to the picture in your hands. He grins with a sad light in his eyes behind his toothy smile as he sits across from you, spiny tail curled to the side of his slender body. 

“I-um-I,” you stutter, placing the picture back under the lamp where you had found it. “I respectfully disagree.” You feel the blush rise to your face, not meeting his gaze, though you feel it heavy upon you. You miss the smirk and the eyebrow that was quirked in your direction. 

Kihyun is mildly amused by your words, but you are his student, and he shan’t take your words too seriously. 

He clears his throat and dips his metal spoon in the tea, tapping the edges of the luxury china gently. “I’m happy you called me, Y/N.” You know your ears are on fire. Every time he says your name, it stirs something deep within you, and you weren’t sure if you hate it or love it yet. “Most of my students have graduated or have moved.” You look up to him, and he just smiles, motioning to the tea tray he’s set out perfectly for the both of you. The hybrid man takes a sip of his steaming tea before setting it back down. “I’ve been waiting for Reni to send me another star student,” His eyes are locked upon yours as you reach for the teacup, fingers brushing his rough claws as he sets his down and your breathing hitches. “But I wonder why she’s waited so long…?” He questions out loud, and you pull your fingers away, quickly taking a sip of the scalding tea, nearly burning your tongue at the honey taste. 

You grimace as you set the cup back down gingerly. You feel his golden stare upon you as you sink back into the couch and your eyes fall to the floor, heart sinking quickly, knowing exactly why. 

Your confidence was shot. And it was all your own undoing. 

You haven’t been getting any of the leads in any of the singing roles in your department, given instead to Solji, your friendly rival whom you adore and think is truly talented, making you feel terrible that you could even think to be mad at her. You couldn’t hate her or even speak about her poorly. She was your friend, yet you were competing with her. Solji is a gentle soul who deserves the world, and her delicate voice was crafted like an angel. 

Unlike you. 

The hybrid man studies you, knowing exactly what you are going through: self-doubt. It would kill your pride more than hecklers or stage fright ever could. He doesn’t know if he can mend you entirely, but he does know that you are going to be a challenge as far as students go. 

“No matter,” Kihyun states gently as he gets up to retrieve a few books of sheet music from the bookshelf in the corner, housing all different kinds of music and theory books upon the dark wood. “You’re here to sing, not here for a therapy session.” He turns back around and starts setting up the beautiful piano with a few children’s melodies. “Finish drinking that, then we’ll do your scales.” He demands as you try and gulp down the tea as fast as you can. 

You stand once you are finished, walking over to the hybrid as his claws play a song you don’t know. It’s light, but it sounds emotional. “Come here,” he points a long nail at you a little ways away behind his piano without turning around to you. It’s a little startling that he can hear that, but you suppose he is a hybrid after all, and you need to get used to the fact that he can hear, sense, smell, and feel things you couldn’t. 

You blush, feeling like a little child, but do as you are told. You were sweaty and nervous as he looks up to you, fingers getting in position to warm up your vocal cords. You were singing in front of someone who could sing the pants off anyone in this nation, and your body was colored with worry. You let out a shaky breath that doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Hey,” he reaches out to lightly grab your wrist, long fingers closing around the joint ever so delicately as to not hurt you. “Hey, it’s okay!” He beams at you, excitement swimming in his yellow eyes. “Just sing. Don’t worry about me, don’t worry about your pitch, I just want to hear you sing.” His tail twitches behind him, and you almost laugh. The thick, boney appendage behind him reminded you of a cat when it was curious about something, flicking about. 

“Y-Yes, Mr. Yoo.” You nod, releasing a more stable breath of air this time. 

“Call me Kihyun.” He releases you with a toothy smirk, placing his long fingers back in the ivory keys, looking up at you through his thick frames sitting on the bridge of his nose. “Ready?” You nod. “One and a-two and- a-“ 

You warm-up, a little off-key, but nothing compared to how you usually have been singing. You move onto the children’s songs, singing through them with ease. Kihyun smiles as he plays the grand piano, looking from the book of music to you several times. You wonder what’s going on behind his yellow eyes as they glint back to you with a warmth that you didn’t know he was capable of. 

“If you relax your shoulders, but straighten your spine it might be easier to hit some of those notes up in your upper register.” Your new vocal coach nods, turning a page in the music book with one hand, moving onto the next song while he points with lazy affirmation with to you. 

“Yes, sir.” You nod and try your best to relax your body all the while standing up straight. 

Kihyun seems like such a sweet, caring person, underneath the cold and sharp demeanor that his animal counterpart gives off. Shame on you for being so assuming. Miss Kim would never steer you wrong. Well, not yet anyway. 

He makes you sing some easy musical theater numbers, and you are hyper-aware that he is looking at you intensely. He tells you to be more aware when you are breathing with a glint in his golden eyes. Suddenly, you’re unable to look at him when you sing about someone in love and the fleeting feelings that come with the sentiment. 

Stop being silly. You don’t know him like that, Y/N you think, trying to snap your thoughts away from the lingering strange feelings you get when Kihyun looks at you. He’s just your vocal coach, and he could probably eat you if he wanted to. You sneak another glance at him, long claws and pointy teeth, yes, but meshed in such a suave, handsome looking character. Oh, he could indeed eat you up you think, mind traveling to places it certainly shouldn’t, watching him lick his bottom lip in thought as he turns the page of the music book. Y/N stop thinking about such things! 

After about another forty-five minutes, he stops you for the day, praising how much you have improved in just a short amount of time. He tells you several things to work on at home and the brand of tea he prefers for you to buy and drink, so you take care of your throat. Something stirs in your body once more as he praises you, grinning down at you as he stands, tail moving side to side. 

As you make your way to the door with your purse slung over your shoulder and your own toothy grin adorning your face, you can’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over you. 

You haven’t felt this confident and…well, excited to sing frankly in ages. 

“How much do I owe you?” You ask as you turn back to face Kihyun in the threshold of his house, grabbing toward your clutch slung over your shoulder. 

“We’ll discuss payment a different time.” His eyes dilate but only for a brief moment, the slit of black pupils getting smaller then expanding quickly as Kihyun leans down his door frame to your level on his porch. Your breathing hitching, words catch in your throat, your own pupils dilating as you get a whiff of his earthy, musky cologne making your head swirl, dizzy from his lingering gaze. “Tell Reni, Miss Kim, that she has nothing to worry about with you.” He winks and leans back to his full height, pulling the door closed with a flash of yellow and white. “Keep in touch. See you later.” 

And then it hits you with that phrase as he closes the door gently to his home, what kind of hybrid he is and you nearly want to laugh at yourself as you stalk back down the cheery, quaint street. 

‘See you later…’ 

Alligator…

Yoo Kihyun is an alligator hybrid. 

——

The next few days in between your busy senior semester, you spend most of your time glued to your smartphone and computer, soaking up every kind of information you can about your vocal teacher. 

Miss Kim was right. He was loved and respected nationwide, people dropping everything just to receive private lessons from him. You read glowing review after review, watch video after video of him singing and thoroughly enjoy what he does with his whole slender (minus the tail) being. There was even a few videos of him and those boys from the picture; his hybrid classmates he was in an acapella group with. You can’t look away when he belts notes you didn’t think he could hit. There you go assuming again. The only thing is, everyone made comments about his animal counterpart. 

‘Scary, leather skin, lisp due to his giant teeth, tail got in my way, mean and vicious-looking, could eat me if I messed up a note, snaggle-toothed…’ 

The list of backhanded compliments struck a chord with you, literally. You bristle as you throw your phone down, reading about how he won’t come out of his house anymore, how everyone praises his work but how they are scared of him in person. 

You scoff, throwing yourself into cooking aimlessly to quiet your angry nerves and stop your thoughts, but they continue to plague you about your vocal teacher. 

Who were these people (if you can even call them that) to judge such an amazing man? Just because he was not created like his friends, his fluffy animal classmates, that he was not any less of a good person? You remember the sad look in his eyes when he told you he truly believed he wasn’t as good looking as the men in the picture. You wanted to laugh. Ha! What a joke! He was undisputedly handsome. Teeth jutting out of his lips? He couldn’t help that. The long leather-textured tail on his behind? He couldn’t help that either. It wasn’t like he could change his genetic make up!

Yoo Kihyun was a handsome man. A stunning, gorgeous good-looking man. Man. He wasn’t some monster the way that others talked about him. He was a kind, hearted, caring man. 

You salt a slab of steak before you throw it into a pan in your oven with a slam. You miss the way your roommate eyes you over her shoulder, wondering what’s got your eyebrows creased and your lips pursed in thought. 

A light bulb goes off in your head. You lower yourself to the piece of meat sizzling in the metal pan behind the oven door. You know how you’ll repay him. Just watch Kihyun, not all humans are terrible monsters. You rush to your phone and type in ‘Alligators’ into YouTube to see what you can find. You’ll show him. 

——-

“What’s this?” Kihyun asks, looking down through his thick lenses at the Tupperware container that housed the little piece of chicken you cooked this morning. He flips it around in his long fingers, inspecting the trapped food item, a caramel-colored eyebrow moving up his sculpted yet tender face. 

Why did he have to be so good looking? His eyes snap back to yours as if on cue to your wandering thoughts. 

You feel your ears turn a bright shade of red as you look away from the handsome reptile. “It’s, ah, chicken.” You state sheepishly. Maybe this is too much? After all, this is the second time meeting the renowned vocal coach, perhaps you were being a little extreme. “It’s not leftovers or anything, I made it this morning…” Your eyes dart around on his beautiful wooden porch, not meeting his yellow irises. “I thought maybe you’d be hungry, or something.” It was around lunchtime, and so you await his judgment of what’s in the container. 

“Are you trying to bribe me?” He chuckles as he steps to the side and lets you into his flawless home. You shake your head as he laughs outwardly, leading you into the same sunroom you were in previously. You get a glimpse of the giant inground pool through the back door in his kitchen, wondering how much money he really makes to maintain such an abode. 

“Let me heat it up, make you some tea, and then we can get down to business.” He says before he exits the piano room. 

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to…” you gulp, face a bright pink color as he spins around to listen to you, giant dark green tail moving with him.

He grins almost salaciously at you. “Oh, Dove, not to worry,” his eyes dilate again, locking directly with yours, “I’m ravished.” 

He leaves, and you are feeling even more conflicted than before, a shiver of desire zinging through you, making it hard to concentrate on anything, let alone hold a breath for your vocal lessons. 

Damn him and his quirky, beautiful smile…And those eyes… 

Y/N! Focus! 

——

Your vocal lessons continue, visits to his house become more frequent. It started off as one day a week, then two, then four, and now here you are at five, visiting him every weekday. 

Your confidence was soaring. 

Well, on the stage, in front of all your peers, it was. Solji and yourself were given the task of picking a complex solo piece and competing against each other as one does at the top of the class. You were still figuring out what to choose, but you know you want it to be big, bold, and grand. You needed to really blow your classmates and yourself out of the water. You needed to prove you were on top. Something you were seriously lacking was taking your vocals to the next level, being a diva in your own right. 

But, you were hoping this was all going to change with the help of your scaly vocal coach. 

“Ah, good morning, Dove.” A smartly dressed Kihyun beams as he opens the door to his home bright and early to you, ushering you inside. He holds a long-fingered hand out expectantly, waiting for his payment of baked chicken as you flush at his nickname for you, wishing that you weren’t so affected by his words.

“M-Morning.” You mutter, looking away from Kihyun. Why are you so bashful?! 

“Have you picked a song yet?” He asks as you lead him into his sunroom, passing by pictures of his friends and family hung up on the walls. 

“Well…I was thinking of maybe…Ne Me Quitte Pas?” 

He stops walking, stunned in his own hallway as you continue onward. Kihyun’s tail flicks back and forth, hitting the floor a few times in thought. That song is about someone leaving, the desperation heard in every syllable, begging their lover not to go, not to find someone else for they love them far too much. 

Someone leaving…

His cold blood almost stops in his veins as his pupils blow wide. 

Did you have someone in your life like that? Was he missing all the signals you thought you were giving him? Was he misinterpreting every flutter of your heart, the smell of your pheromones when you would look away from him, the way your middle gushed when he was particularly flirty? 

He must have.

Kihyun expected you to be singing a love song. A song of longing, pining for the one you desire and want to be with forever. Not one of heartbreak and despair.

This song is not for him. 

“Fine choice.” He tries not to bristle, but he senses your worry, so he says through his gritted, giant teeth with as much of a level tone as he can, “Let’s begin, shall we?” 

——

It’s been a few days since you told him you wanted to sing Ne Me Quitte Pas and ever since then, he hasn’t been the same. Or at least his attitude wasn’t the same which was setting you back several weeks with how you were progressing as far as vocal ability and nerves go. He seems distant and cold and…not interested in you any longer… not that he should! He’s your vocal coach, but he seems so disinterested in you it makes you worry even more.

You were a jumble of sweaty palms, not looking him in the eye at all, pitch wavering constantly…

You were back to being a mess.

You were doing your best to make this really heartfelt and gut-wrenching, but, with the steeling gaze, he has been giving you, cutting your lessons back down to two days a week makes your stomach flip inward. Maybe this wasn’t the song for you? 

Maybe you really shouldn’t be doing this anymore…Maybe you honestly suck? You were never good enough to compete with Solji anyways…You should just quit now that you are ahead. 

You weren’t meant to be a singer…

The piano fades as you stop singing, biting your bottom lip in worry, not thinking about anything but your selfish self. Your eyebrows are knit with worry, almost touching your brows as your eyes flick back in forth between self-loathing thoughts and doubt. Kihyun stops playing and looks up to you, eyes expanding in worry. 

You look like you are on the verge of tears. 

“Hey…” he gently grabs your wrist, trying to break you from your swirling tornado of a brain. “Y/N, what’s the matter?” Kihyun muses gently to you, pushing the back of the piano bench away as he promptly stands. Concern paints his hybrid features as he searches your eyes with his golden hues, looking at you as if you are a fragile, delicate pearl. 

“Y-You- d-don’t l-like t-t-the song-g.” You begin to shake, words becoming hard to form.

“That’s not true.”

Kihyun cups your face in his long claws suddenly, gingerly touching you as if you’d break at any moment, unspoken words of care and kindness echo through his eyes and straight into your soul. And that’s it. Your lip quivers and you immediately lose it. 

He pulls you into a warm hug for such a cold-blooded man. You cling to the back of his pale yellow dress shirt, your anguished sobs filling his sunny, quiet home. He hums low, the sound comforting to you as you wail, finally letting out your ocean of emotions you had kept locked firmly behind closed doors. That is, of course, until now. You soak his shoulder with your salty, pity-party/stress-induced tears as they freely fall from your face onto his designer shirt. 

“I’m sorry!” You continue to ball on your poor vocal coaches shoulder. 

He simply chuckles, stating, “Let it all out.” You wail out even harder, his permission making you sweep with tears, “You’ll feel better.” And cry you did. About five more minutes of you being buried in the comforting musky scent of your interesting looking vocal coach, letting him take the brunt of your emotional outburst. His poor ears! His poor shirt! Gosh, you are a wreck…

You hiccup after several minutes, a sniffling mess of a girl as you pull away from the body heat of your vocal coach. Your brief cry session over, out of your system finally. 

“I’m so sorry.” You state shyly with a sheepish grin. 

A wide toothy grin from Kihyun greets you as you try to untangle your arms from the other, yet he holds you, making your breathing hitch, your body seizing up as Kihyun lowers his face to your swollen one. “You are worth a soiled shirt.” He leans further, hot breath tickling your face. “Actually, you are worth everything in this world,” you feel your heart stop beating in your chest, looking into those glimmering, golden eyes. 

“Then show me.” Your lips work quicker than your brain does, betraying you immediately. Well, these were your inner thoughts, your deepest desires…

His pupils dilate, reminding you of that chilling scene in Jurassic Park when the T-Rex spots its prey - the humans - in the car. He inhales sharply, his tongue licking his lower lip, golden orbs trained on yours. You fear if you’d look away, he’d make you suffer, and you weren’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet. 

He inhales once more, making a low rumble in the back of his throat, pelvic floor clenching around nothing in anticipation. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, and you are momentarily shocked by the look of confusion and sadness that radiates from him. His usually confident aura is replaced by a twinkle of despair, a touch of loneliness coloring his handsome features. “I’m not…I’m not…” Kihyun mutters, golden eyes flickering back and forth between yours. 

You lean in to silence him, doing your best to avoid the giant teeth that are in the way as you kiss him. 

Kihyun lets out a deep, throaty groan while he directs your body to one of his expensive couches, but doesn’t seat you or throw you down on the cushions like you wanted. Instead, he takes his time with you, kneading his rough fingers into your clothes, pulling your hip bones flush to him. You do your best to kiss the middle of his lips feverishly, humming into the leather feel of his body on yours. 

Your tongue runs over Kihyun’s bottom lip, begging him for entrance and he gives in with a little chuckle, opening his mouth slightly for you. You almost gasp when his tongue meets yours, shoving his muscle down the back of your mouth with zest. You enjoy the slip and the feel of his muscle running around in your combined caverns with yours as you run your tongue his extra teeth. 

He growls when you place your hands on his belt, undoing the expensive leather item with haste. You tease him slightly, running your palms over his bulge behind his designer trousers, hearing him suck in a tight breath at your touch. Your fingertips card up his warm, rough-textured body, feeling the washboard abs and muscles tense at your touch. Kihyun lets out a deep chuckle, releasing your lips with a little snap of your bottom lip. You let a hum of a response back out of your throat, white stars already clouding your vision. A wash of excitement and desire pool in your lower stomach, making you feel like you were on cloud nine. 

You feel so bad, yet so good at the same time. 

Kihyun starts unbuttoning your pants, pulling the zipper down slowly, kissing your jaw gently as he moves your jeans down your body. You help Kihyun by shimmying out of the fabric, while he peels your shirt and bra off in one go, leaving you almost completely exposed in his vibrant sunroom. He takes a step back, looking you up and down, a large tent very much visible in his black slacks. 

God, he looks so disheveled: panting, hair a slight mess, shirt unbuttoned, pants open, eyes blown wide. He’s never looked sexier.

A gush of arousal pours out of your middle, further soaking your panties. You blush as Kihyun inhales, fluttering his eyes closed as you fidget nervously. 

“Smell so good.” He rumbles.

The hybrid hums, unclothing himself quickly, revealing himself to you and you are stunned. He’s so attractive with that tan skin and caramel-colored hair. He looks so lovely in the afternoon glow of the sun. Kihyun’s abs ripple as he pulls his boxers down, revealing something you weren’t sure your heart was prepared for. 

Your eyes blow wide, lips parting in shock as a little whine leaves the back of your throat. 

Where his legs part and the carved V shape of his waist lead to are two already fully erect cocks dripping with precum. Kihyun lazily strokes one of his members that were aching for relief, he grunts at the action of placing his girth in his hands while the other twitches next to him, seeking a hand. His gaze is predatory though, never leaving your face as you watch his hand glide over the reddened tip of his one member. 

Another gush of wetness flows through you, and you are quivering, rubbing your thighs together to grasp your own form of relief. The cool of the air conditioning was starting to make your nipples hard. The sensation of watching him was mouthwatering, yet you wanted him to touch you like that, too. 

“Little one,” he coos, your eyes snapping back to his, “Let me make you mine.” 

His free clawed hand reaches out and rips your panties clean off your body in a flash, causing you to step back in shock, landing on the couch cushions, a small yelp leaving your mouth. 

Kihyun grins, lowering himself to you with a salacious look in his golden eyes. “Suck.” He commands.

Your brain is honestly fried, so blown out with lust you simply nod, lick your lips, reach out slowly and take the weight of him in your mouth. 

He grunts as his lashes flutter shut, leaning his head back as your tongue runs along the throbbing vein of his member. You wet every inch of his girth in your mouth, the other cock resting against your cheek as your tongue tastes his salty precum. You mewl with his cock lodged in your wet cavern, nose buried in his dark pubic hair, licking down to the base of his cock. Kihyun gasps, hips jutting forward, ready for you to begin sucking him down. 

And so you do, you bob up and down on his length, hollowing out your cheeks slightly. The lewd slurping noises your mouth was making was filling his quiet home with your whines and muffled moans. The alligator man snarls, digging his hands in your hair as he proceeds to let feral hisses out of his throat. Every time you groan with his cock in your wet mouth he continues to chase his high with your lips wrapped around him, sweat beading on his forehead, the scent of heady sex wafting through the air. The drag of his other twitching member across your cheek was such a delicious and earth-shattering feeling, it was honestly too much to bear. 

And when you glance up at him with puppy dog eyes, it finally pushed him completely over the edge. 

“Coming,” He chokes, feeling himself tighten beyond your mouth, trying to pull out of your mouth. Your delicate hands keep him trapped there though as you give a silent look of approval up to the hybrid, letting him know you wanted to fully taste him. Kihyun gasps out a few more lust-filled moans, knees shaking, hips sloppily meeting your mouth, head tilting back as he releases himself into the back of your throat. 

You guzzle his cum down as it spurts from his tip, loving the way the salt coats your tongue as it slides down your mouth. His torso slumps slightly, petting your hair as his tail thumps behind himself. After a few moments of Kihyun just panting, fingers still threading through your hair, you run your tongue one last time slowly over the underside of his cock before coming off his sensitive member with a pop, granting a shudder from his hybrid body. 

A low bellow admits from his throat while he looks up as his fiery amber gaze locked on to yours. You are the prey, and he is the predator. He grins wickedly down at you, a shiver runs down your spine, your little hairs standing erect all over your body, nipples hardening as he stares at you. Your brain was demanding you run away, leave, but your body desired something far greater than a need to survive. A gush of desire escapes your achingly empty center. He inhales deeply, making a low noise only someone of his nature could make, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Your body was needy for him. Wanting him. Lusting after him. 

“Smells so good,” Kihyun notes, eyes fixed upon you once more. His nostrils flare, and you can’t help but rub your thighs together, seeking some friction of your own. “Are you ready for me to claim you, Y/N?” 

“Please!” You whine.

All within a flash of forest green he’s laid you longways on his sofa, nestling himself between your legs. The cock that was smearing precum over your cheeks was in one of his hands as he leans over you, pushing your thighs apart with the other hand. Kihyun was still emitting a low sound that reminded you of something you would hear in a dinosaur movie. Bellowing and grunting as he looks down at you with affection in his golden gaze. 

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asks gently, and you weren’t sure if you were just going crazy or did his cheeks really ignite with a red flame.

You cup his face in your hands gently, and he nuzzles your palms, closing your eyes and emitting an even louder sound than before. You smile at him, peeling off his glasses that were tilted from all the activity with a giggle, turning back to face him with a shy grin. He kisses the tip of your nose before lining himself up at your leaking entrance. 

“Please,” you beg again with a breathless gasp.

With one snap of his hips, he fills you to the hilt. 

You cry out, clawing at his leather-like chest, trying to grip him as he doesn’t give you the mercy of adjusting to him. Kihyun continues his deep bellowing, throaty moans as he exits and enters you at a brutal pace. Your eyes screw shut, tearing up at the edges due to the thrusts of his rough speed. He mumbles your name like a mantra, hips digging into yours, girthy length brushing past a delicious spot inside of you that was making you see stars. You mewl and cry, body his completely to use as he ruts himself against you. His claws folding your legs further up towards your torso, hitting you deeper than before. Your breasts were bouncing with the impact of his cock bucking into your squelching pussy. The couch was certainly sliding all over the pretty carpet he had in his sunroom.

“Kihyun!” You breathe as his pace quickens.

Your brain was clouded over, letting him use you however you wanted. And frankly, nothing could make you happier. He felt so good between your legs, your pussy clenching and holding onto him for dear life, not wanting him to stop. This is heaven.

Kihyun is heaven wrapped in a coat of scales. 

A claw-tipped finger rubs your clit back and forth, and you are quivering under the hybrids touch and voice.

“Mine.” Kihyun snarls darkly. You open your eyes a little in a teary blur and see him borderline sneering at you as he pumps his member in and out of your molten center. “Gonna fertilize your eggs with my cum.” He grunts, nostrils flaring at the little mewl you give in response to him. His thrusts becoming sloppily as your high was so close, about to pop at any moment. “Oh, you like that?” He growls as he drives the tip of his member to kiss your cervix. “You want my babies in you?” You wail now, velvet walls holding his cock inside of you snuggly. “Then cum for me.” He pinches your clit, and you couldn’t hold back any longer, you snap. 

You gasp aloud as white stars dance in the edges of your vision, a scream escapes your lips, and he bares his teeth to you, Kihyun lets out another roar, sweat glistening all over your bodies as you climax together. 

After a few moments of panting and huffing, he pulls out, kissing your lips gingerly again as if he’d nip you with his teeth. He chuckles as he pulls his softening member out of your leaking, swollen hole. You give him a questioning look as he shakes his head as he helps you to sit upright. “Your scream was pitched perfectly.” 

You can’t help the fit of giggles that fly out of your mouth after that, laughing with your vocal coach turned lover. 

——

Today is the day of the showcase, the last solo performance at school and of course, your college career. On to bigger, better, and more musically inclined things, you hope. 

Solji went first for her solo. She sings with her heart about love and finding the most beautiful summer romance anyone could ever hope to find. She smiles at her college sweetheart as she sings, and you can’t help but feel her love for the two from her song. You couldn’t help but squeeze Kihyun’s hand as you both watch in the wings of the stage, watching her eyes shine with tears as she finishes her song. 

“Ready little one?” Kihyun whispers in your ear as the clapping dies down for her and you take the stage, ready to sing about how you don’t want Kihyun to ever leave you. You nod and whisper you love him in his ear. He turns bright red as Miss Kim, his friend from college spots the two of you, a bloom of red dusts his cheeks from under his glasses. You know it now that you are made for him. 

You hear the whispers as you walk on to the stage after Miss Kim introduced the two of you, but instead about you, the hushed voices are about Kihyun. He goes to the piano with a smile on his face, claws slipping from your hands, while you go to the standing microphone. 

‘An alligator hybrid?’ 

‘Shh! That’s the famous vocal coach, Yoo Kihyun!’ 

‘I would love lessons from him!’ 

‘He’s kind of handsome for a hybrid!’

‘Are they dating?’ 

‘What a lucky lady!’

You turn back to face Kihyun with a nervous smile on your face, you start off the song, so he was just waiting for you. His golden eyes silently tell you that he would always wait for you, never leave you, and adores you and your self-doubting mind so much.

You inhale deeply, turning back to the crowd. He’s done countless run-throughs with you, he’s prepared you well, now was your time to shine you think, a giant smile sat upon your face. 

Thank god for your scales - literally and physically.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! <33


End file.
